prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 6, 2018)
The February 6, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Sprint Center Arena in Kansas City, Missouri on February 6, 2018. Summary In the fourth week of the groundbreaking WWE Mixed Match Challenge, exclusively on Facebook Watch, the dynamic husband/wife combination of Jimmy Uso & Naomi used outstanding spouse chemistry to reign supreme over Goldust & Mandy Rose. Once again, the WWE Universe was given the opportunity to tag into the action, as a Facebook exclusive fan poll determined whether the Special Guest Referee for the highly anticipated contest would be Raw General Manager Kurt Angle or SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan. And did fans choose Bryan? ... “Yes!” Goldust started off the match playing a series of very successful mind games on Jimmy Uso, but when the bout gave way to an impromptu contest of who had the best chemistry with their partner, Goldust turned his back on Jimmy to kiss Mandy Rose, and Jimmy attempted a quick pin. Was Bryan amused? ... “No!” When the ladies took over, however, business picked up with a fierce back-and-forth battle until the Absolution Superstar took charge. When Mandy slapped Jimmy, though, Naomi made her pay for it. As the action rolled on, both teams showed impressive teamwork, including a double “marital” enziguiri from Jimmy and Naomi. Moments later, Goldust and Mandy responded taking their opponents down with a double powerslam. Then, in the height of the intense showdown, Naomi leaped over the top rope and over Goldust to level Mandy and take her completely out of the contest. This opened the door for The Glowing Superstar to hit the Rear View on The Bizarre One before Jimmy finished him off with an earth-shattering Uso Splash off the top rope for the impressive victory. The epic win moves the SmackDown LIVE tandem one step closer to winning $100,000 for their charity, The Boys & Girls Club of America. Together, they will set their sights on an extremely difficult second-round battle in Week 8 against “Team Little Big,” Braun Strowman & Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss. Before that, Bayley & Elias will look to make beautiful music together when they engage Rusev & Lana in a first-round showdown next week! And as the dust was still settling on Jimmy & Naomi's triumph, The Bulgarian Brute and The Ravishing Russian crashed the post-match fanfare. They made it clear that they were the best husband-and-wife duo in WWE and intended to prove it by crushing their opponents in celebration of Ravishing Rusev Day! Results ; ; *Jimmy Uso & Naomi defeated Goldust & Mandy Rose in a WWE Mixed Match Challenge First Round Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 2-7-18 MMC 1.jpg 2-7-18 MMC 2.jpg 2-7-18 MMC 3.jpg 2-7-18 MMC 4.jpg 2-7-18 MMC 5.jpg 2-7-18 MMC 6.jpg 2-7-18 MMC 7.jpg 2-7-18 MMC 8.jpg 2-7-18 MMC 9.jpg 2-7-18 MMC 10.jpg 2-7-18 MMC 11.jpg 2-7-18 MMC 12.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #4 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #4 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #4 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results